epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 13 Troll that I have become (MSV) Animal I have become
Hey guys WELCOME BACK and guess what, one more song before the finale after this one, this has been fun, but they're getting harder to make even though I already have a few for season 2, but today, were still here so please enjoy this Parody and remember to vote and comment suggestions or what you thought of the song Note Due To MSV being my friend, I did not go as hard (that's what she said) on him as I would other trolls, so if you think it lacked any sort of Meanness, it's supposed to be like that, enjoy. Also, It's supposed to be as if MSV was singing this to people he has fought with as an apology. The Troll That I Have Become (If you don't know Animal I have become:) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hn7xNSHGgU I can't escape myself, So many times I've tried, But I can't stop my mind~, Somebody help me with my problems, I can't stop fighting you. I know I've fought with you, but nothing I said was true. Why doesn't someone help me stop The troll I have become. I know what you guys see, It's not the real me, Somebody help me tame the Troll I am!~ (This troll I am) (this troll I am) I can't escape my-self, been banned many time! But I'm still sad inside~ Somebody help me with my problems, I can't stop fighting you. I know I've fought with you, but nothing I said was true. Why doesn't someone help me stop The troll I have become. I know what you guys see, It's not the real me, Why doesn't someone help me stop The troll I have become. I know what you guys see, It's not the real me, Somebody help me tame the Troll I am!~ (This troll I am) (this troll I am) Somebody help me with my fighting, I can't stop getting banned! Somebody help me with my Problems~ I can't stop bringing hell! (THIS TROLL I AM) (THIS TROLL I AM) (THIS TROLL I AM) (THIS TROLL I AM) (THIS TROLL I AM) I know what you guys seen, It's not the real MSV, Why doesn't someone help me stop The troll I have become. I know what you guys see, It's not the real me, Why doesn't someone help me stop The troll I have become. I know what you guys see, It's not the real me, Somebody help me tame the Troll I am!~ (This troll I am) (this troll I am) This troll that I have become!~ Song End Damn, I made that more touching then I intended...;-; Now I hope you all enjoyed the song and please say what you thought in the comments, and remember there's only one more song left til finale, so stay tuned...ish....blog...yeah... Next Time Now, some people might be thinking, "Where the fuck is "Dont Stop being Awesome" well, I scraped those lyrics for Season one so I can work on it better since in my opinion, it wasn't that great currently, But I still have another supposed to be season 2 Parody already written, so please vote for it...not like there another choice :3 What's next? I love Tuxedos (Labtux) I love Rock N' Roll Is there another choice?....No?...k, I choose I love Tuxedos Are you sure there's not another choice?...seriously?...k, I Love Tuxedos it is then Last chance, Is there any thing else other then I lov-...No? K, Labtux gets a song Category:Blog posts